


tales of fire and ice

by whydreamland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Pathcode Teasers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydreamland/pseuds/whydreamland
Summary: { for minseok and chanyeol }





	1. tales of fire and ice

 

xiuyeol drabbles ❤️

 

 


	2. tol and smol [1/?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like boys who are alot taller than me, smell good, and give great hugs. so, uh, you.   
> -kim minseok (probably)

_uni!au ; domestic!au_

* * *

"chanyeol-ah!! can you come here for a second?" minseok shouted from the kitchen. he is having his daily crisis wherein the ingredient he needed for the food he's making, is at the top of the shelf where he can't reach it and his tall boyfriend with long ass legs is lounging on the sofa in the living room.

chanyeol stood up from the sofa and walked in the kitchen where he saw minseok on his tiptoes reaching for the pasta, "do you need help with that little boy?" he chuckled.

"i'm not little! you're just too tall for a human!" 

chanyeol eventually reached Minseok and held the other's shoulders to stop him, he shoved his boyfriend to the side and chanyeol grabbed the pasta easily then faced minseok while smirking. 

"how old are you?? we've discussed this and it's not funny anymore! how many times can you POSSIBLY do this before you’re no longer entertained? and don't look at me like that!" minseok accused him.

"what? i did not do such thing!" chanyeol gasped, minseok paid him no attention and took the pasta from the tower's hands and turned his back on him. minseok actually thought that the younger left the kitchen to continue his errand but chanyeol was still in the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around the smaller's body and murmured into his ear, "i only did it just so you can ask me to help you hyung. it's ok, I know you like doing things on your own but it doesn't hurt to ask me sometimes. i don't really mind." 

minseok smiled and leaned back into his boyfriend's chest, "i know, thank you chanyeol-ah."

✩°｡⋆

chanyeol and minseok met back in college when minseok was a junior and chanyeol was a sophomore, they met through jongdae as he was one of chanyeol's best friends and he's also minseok's cousin.

it was a funny story on how those two met, their friends never thought that they will end up together since minseok gets cranky whenever chanyeol's around and chanyeol annoys minseok with every chance he get.

"hyung, this is chanyeol, he's one of my friends back in high school. chanyeol, this is minseok-hyung, he's my cousin." jongdae introduced the two.

"hyung?!" chanyeol didn't believed that minseok was older, he actually though the latter was a few years younger than him. minseok is a short male with round cheeks and feline eyes, "yes, you heard it right i'm a hyung. in fact, i'm two years older than jongdae." the smaller rolled his eyes, this kind of situation happened too many times (e.g. when zitao asked him to get him a drink: "yah freshman, get me a water bottle i'm getting thirsty!" it ended up with zitao running around the field 18 times.)

chanyeol's thoughts however are: 'how can a person be this cute? what is this small person? i like it!'

chanyeol ended up following minseok around campus and sat next to him as they share a few class. being in the same circle of friends doesn't help either, when kyungsoo is not around, chanyeol's attention diverts to minseok, who's quietly eating his lunch. at every party they go to, chanyeol is always in minseok's field of view. chanyeol will always ask minseok about his favorite things, it meant no harm to the others, but minseok gets annoyed at people who asks too much of everything ("lu han as an example." "hey!").

after a few "just hanging out", the older finally warmed up to the taller and now, chanyeol is constantly seen cuddling minseok, but they try to convince everyone it’s not in a romantic way. “i’m just cold.” “hyung smells nice.” n _o one believes them._  

and when they both don’t have dates or plans for valentines day, they visited the art gallery downtown together. just as friends, of course. but let's not forget when chanyeol and minseok fell asleep while watching movies, and woke up wrapped in each other’s arms. 

and before chanyeol knew it: “wow, I fell in love. i’m such an idiot.” 

he tried reading his hyung but the smaller is so reserved that the only things chanyeol knows about him, are the things minseok wanted him to know. but everyone around them can see the fond look of minseok whenever chanyeol talks, and whenever he tells lu han: "i just find him cute because he's younger than me! i look at everyone the same!" with lu han replying, "oh no, honey, no."

it's all fun and games for the past 2 years, chanyeol is so far good at hiding his feelings and minseok is still in denial, so there are still no changes between the two.

the pair normally hangs out after Minseok's football training but due to the immense amount of pressure for the finals (and the weird feeling on his stomach that felt like he ate something bitter), minseok snapped at practice when he saw chanyeol chatting with baekhyun instead of practicing. 

"chanyeol can you leave my mid-fielder alone? he is supposed to be practicing not talking." minseok glared at the two. 

"sorry hyung!" baekhyun ran to the field and left chanyeol alone to deal with the angry captain. 

"i'm getting bored minseok-hyung, why do you always practice until late? there's a new eatery i really want to check out with you." chanyeol pouted.

"no one asked you to be here, if you're getting bored then leave i didn't asked you to wait for me. and who said i'm going to eat with you? i don't even like you!" the people around them can hear chanyeol's heart breaking. 

"oh. i see, then i'll go ahead now and check that place alone." chanyeol nervously laughed. 

after months of being so used to chanyeol's consistent presence, minseok's college life was back to it's original state. but it's not as peaceful as he thought, whenever chanyeol looks at him and minseok meets his eyes, the taller would look somewhere as if he's not staring at the smaller.

the guilt is eating minseok alive, it's not his intention to tell chanyeol those things, football season was coming up and his professors were piling them numerous projects that minseok still needs to finish. instead of apologizing immediately, minseok let it died down and focused on the stress he's receiving.

✩°｡⋆

the season finally ended and minseok's team were the champion (with minseok being this season's MVP), chanyeol watched the game since most of his friends are in the team (and he wants to support his favorite hyung, but shush).

he's jumping with jongdae and baekhyun when he saw one of the players from the other team approach them, "can I talk to your captain for a minute?" he asked shyly.

baekhyun didn't hesitate to shout his hyung's name. minseok, who's taking a picture with lu han with the trophy, faced them and asked, "what's up?" 

"someone's looking for youu~" baekhyun sang. minseok approached them and looked at the guy, the smaller nodded and led the other guy far from them. chanyeol, who's watching from the side, looked like he wanted to cry.

the guy from the opposing team asked minseok something in which his eyes widen, minseok hesitated and gently shook his head, said something and bowed before leaving the stranger.

minseok and chanyeol’s eyes met but the smaller looked away immediately, he grabbed lu han’s shoulders then dragged him back to the lockers. chanyeol's gaze never left minseok's back until they were inside.

"what does that guy want, minseok-hyung?" Baekhyun is prying again and for once chanyeol is glad that his friend is nosy, minseok glanced at chanyeol for a bit then looked down to his food. the team is currently eating barbecue (courtesy to their coaches) as a victory party, but the party only consists of the players and their friends.

"your conversation looked pretty serious, it's as if he's confessing his feelings for you." jongdae chuckled, the older tensed and the guys went quiet. "wait, so he did confess! he likes you even though you're in a different team?" 

lu han looked at his best friend who's mouth is still shut, "guys, stop. it's none of our business whether that guy likes minseok or not."

"it's fine han, i don't mind." Minseok smiled slightly, he faced the guys and admitted, "he did confessed, in fact he already confessed 2 seasons ago, i told him that i will never accept his feelings and that i already like someone else."

the table went quiet and his friends finally left the topic alone and diverted their attention to someone else (yi fan and junmyeon revealed they're together at last), but minseok remained quiet. he can feel chanyeol's eyes on him, 'oh right, there's still that problem.' he thought. 

the party ended and now they're walking back to the dorms, minseok was walking alone at the back and chanyeol is in front of him chatting with yi fan.

the smaller grabbed chanyeol's coat and the taller finally looked at him, "can I talk to you?" minseok asked meekly. chanyeol hesitated but eventually nodded and they remain in their spot until the other guys were ahead, and minseok still hasn't released chanyeol's coat.

"i'm sorry yeol." the older is looking at the floor, he never felt this nervous before, not even before a game. the younger still hasn't said a word, "i didn't really mean what i said before and it's not like that, i was just stressed and you were there so i found an excuse to release my anger." he continued.

"it's okay hyung." chanyeol grabbed minseok's hand and removed it from his coat, the smaller's eyes widen in fear thinking that chanyeol still hasn't accepted his apology. but he was surprised when chanyeol didn't let go and intertwined their hands, "so you like someone huh?" the taller smiled sadly. 

_minseok didn't reply but instead he nodded and held chanyeol's hand tighter._

 

 


	3. tol and smol [2/?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're just a short, brown haired boy who plays football, so tell me why am i addicted to you than i am to any drug.  
> -park chanyeol (no doubt)

_uni!au ; domestic!au_

* * *

there are still some tension between minseok and chanyeol, and things have not yet returned to the way it was before. like rather than messing with minseok while kyungsoo's nowhere to be found, chanyeol would be talking to yixing instead. they still haven't hang out together, they used to have friday movie nights with lu han and yixing but now there's only the three of them. he's probably lying to himself if he said it doesn't hurt, he grew accustomed of chanyeol's daily antics that it made him miss the younger. 

'i'm probably too late, i should've confessed to him that night.' minseok sighed. he rolled on his side and tried to sleep, ignoring his thoughts about chanyeol's laugh.

meanwhile, chanyeol kept on turning on his bed but nothing happens (whenever he tries to close his eyes he sees minseok's smile and it's so damn beautiful), he tried everything but he still can't fucking sleep. minseok's words still lingers in his mind, "i like someone else."

who is that person? have they seen minseok-hyung smile or laugh? have they heard his (lame) jokes? that person's the luckiest in the world, the cutest human being likes them and they weren't even trying. unlike him, who tried his best to make minseok smile, to laugh at his jokes, to see him all the time. he doesn't even like football and doesn't get it most of the time, but minseok really likes football and he is so bright during practices, so chanyeol uses jongdae and baekhyun as an excuse to watch practice.

the alarm blared and chanyeol opened his eyes. he did’t sleep though, he just closed his eyes. it’s still morning but chanyeol already felt like giving up since it’s another day of ignoring minseok, he sat up then stared at the window for a while. the weather is good, making chanyeol even more bitter, “why’s the weather good while my life isn’t?” 

he stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom, he looked at the mirror and stared at his reflection. “you used to look so good chanyeol-ah, woah! your under eyes are so noticeable.”

he brushed his teeth and washed his face then went back to his room to change his clothes, after his morning routine he met up with the guys in the cafeteria downstairs. most of them are there except for lu han and minseok, but chanyeol didn’t think too much of it. 

breakfast is almost over and minseok and lu han are still nowhere to be found, chanyeol stopped himself from thinking too much about it. everyone knows their relationship is platonic, no matter how touchy they are with each other, at least that’s what chanyeol thinks. 

'what if??! there is a possibility that minseok somehow developed feelings for his best friend.'

“hurry up lu han! god! why did i ask you to wake me up when you couldn’t even wake yourself up?!” an awfully familiar voice can be heard throughout the cafeteria, chanyeol turned his head so fast it actually hurt.

“i’m sorry okay?! i binge watched game of thrones last night.” the two eldest of the group were panting when they reached their table, while everyone was already done eating.   
“hyung.” _don't._ chanyeol was holding a banana towards minseok, “just in case you couldn’t eat.” he continued.  _stop caring, you idiot._

he can hear baekhyun snickering in the background when minseok grabbed the banana and smiled gratefully at him. “minseokkie hyung accepted chanyeolie’s ‘banana’.” baekhyun whispered to jongdae, and the two burst out laughing.

-—- 

it took a long time before things went back to normal between the two of them, they still talk but not as much as before. the most conversation they had was probably when chanyeol asked for minseok to tutor him,

until…

“hello?” a knock can be heard outside his dorm room. chanyeol looked at his roommate, who was sleeping and making those annoying (cute) puppy noise, wondering if baekhyun invited someone and forgot about it. 

chanyeol is still up due to the song he was currently writing, his mind is flooded with inspirations (he was thinking about minseok’s smile but go off yeol) and he couldn’t stop writing. 

“chanyeol?” this time the knock was even louder, he walked up to the door and opened it. the sight made his heart burst. 

minseok is outside his dorm, and he looks drunk. the older was swaying until he held the doorframe for assistance, minseok looked up at him and smiled, although he passed out after.

even though he has a weak reflex, chanyeol still managed to catch the smaller. “hyung, wake up!” he tried to call out but it didn’t manage to get through.

he brought the older inside and closed the door behind him, he dragged minseok to his bed and laid him down. he brushed the smaller’s hair out of his forehead, and stared at him for a while. 

minseok started to stir and he opened his eyes a little, “hyung, are you okay?” the taller asked. the other is now looking at him with wide eyes, “why did you stopped talking to me chanyeol-ah? did you know that i missed you? i was actually waiting for you to talk to me first, but you didn’t!” he pouted. 

chanyeol has a fucking zoo inside his stomach now, “w-why did you wait hyung?” he croaked. “can’t you see it? i like you, you big oaf! i like your smile, i like your eyes, i like your voice, i like everything about you!” 

okay, chanyeol is getting fucking dizzy. he didn’t expect his long time crush would be confessing to him while in a drunk state, is he dreaming? is he imagining this shit?

he wanted to broke down crying, he doesn’t have a reason to ignore minseok now, he doesn’t have to be scared to talk to him, because HE is the guy that minseok likes. 

but maybe he did cry since the older’s face scrunched and brought his hand to the taller’s face, but he doesn’t care, this is the happiest moment of his life. “Iilike you too hyung.” at least he managed to say that before the smaller closed his eyes.

-—- 

“good morning, love.” minseok’s eyes opened and saw the love of his life first thing in the morning. “good morning, baby,” he greeted back.

they both have work today but neither of them were making an effort to move, “are you going to get up?” the smaller asked his boyfriend, “good joke.”

“are you sleeping again?” chanyeol has wrapped his arms around the older.

“shush. pillows aren’t supposed to talk.”

“yeol, we need to get up we have work.” minseok groaned. but the other just grumbled and paid no attention to him. 

minseok removes his boyfriend’s arms around him, he sits up and looks at chanyeol while the latter stares back at him.

“what?” 

“nothing.” Minseok shakes his head.

“fine. i’m up now okay?” chanyeol rolls his eyes.

minseok ignores him and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, with the taller following shortly after. 

“are you gonna delete my internet history if i die?” chanyeol suddenly asks as he put toothpaste in his toothbrush.

“what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn’t?” minseok looks at him from the mirror, and sees his boyfriend smiles pleasely. 

the pair finishes their daily routine and heads to their kitchen, despite being a top lawyer and a notable architect, the two lives in a tiny apartment with three bedrooms. they have a room that serves as an office for the both of them and a game room. 

they have clutter all around the living room, much to minseok’s dismay, with chanyeol’s personal favourite: the skulls by their coffee table (“what’s with the skulls?” minseok asked him once, “i think they’re neat.”)

minseok is busy preparing coffee while chanyeol is making pancakes, "yeol make sure to put eggs in the pancakes this time."

and in their kitchen, they have an endless supply of food, thanks to chanyeol’s love of grocery shopping. the two already have a reputation in their respective fields and despite being busy, they still make sure to have a time with each other (i.e date nights every saturday). 

the pair are eating their breakfast silently with chanyeol occasionally glancing at minseok, he did try to ignore it but the taller never stops. he sighed, "what is it chanyeol?" looking up at his lover who just stares at him, "nothing, i just really love watching you eat." chanyeol smiled shyly. 

minseok just rolls his eyes even though the corner of his lips slightly twitches, he has gotten used to chanyeol's quirks and cheesy lines. 

"do you have a new project coming up?" The smaller asks. chanyeol's smile drops and nods his head, "yeah, i got a big one coming up, i don't think i can make it to our date night." minseok lowers his head, "oh." he doesn't have a case for a while, and he just needs to visit the office from time to time to check up on jongdae's shits. "good luck then." he beams. chanyeol doesn't it buy it though.

"hyung..." He breathes out, "i'm sorry, you know i really want to have the date night but-" 

"yeol, it's fine, it's work of course you have to focus to it. i have your back." he reassures his boyfriend. minseok doesn't really mind, he missed a few of their nights before too due to the big cases he worked on, but it's still a pity, he hasn't got some for a while and he just needs a dick to sit on. 

"i'll just ask the guys to drink out with me this weekend." he adds.

the taller hesitantly nods and looks at his watch, "shit. i have to go now hyung we have to discuss the project today." he drinks his coffee and walks out of the kitchen with minseok following, he grabs his coat and tries to fix his necktie. 

but minseok walks up to him and his boyfriend fixes it for him, he still can't believe this beautiful creature is his. minseok looks up and sees the taller smiling at him with those eyes, he leans in and kisses him on the lips. "come home early okay? i want to sleep with you there." 

chanyeol smiles and opens the door, "i promise. i love you!" he walks out. 

"i love you too! drive safe!" minseok calls out.

 

_yeah, he'll be going home early alright. when he answers minseok's call, with the other whining on the other side, begging to be fucked._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if ill write what happened to xiuyeol after they confessed to each other :3   
> anyways, this might not be the end of tol and smol since i really like this concept, i might add drabbles about their date nights or some shit.  
> p.s. a part of me thinks minseok tops in this ship but my over-all conscience says they switch so,,, maybe after minseok sat on a dick, yeol is going to whine, "how come you get to sit on a dick and i dont?" "alright, come to daddy." jueinfjvnkr


	4. a song of fire and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say the world will end in fire,   
> Some say in ice.   
> From what I’ve tasted of desire   
> I hold with those who favor fire.   
> But if it had to perish twice,   
> I think I know enough of hate   
> To say that for destruction ice   
> Is also great   
> And would suffice.

_mama!au;pathcode!au_

 

* * *

minseok just came back from berlin when they heard a news about a wildfire that nearly wiped out a forest in arizona. it’s not surprising since climate change can be blamed, but it’s for the fact that a man was inside the forest during the fire and he came out safe and unharmed (except for his clothes that were burnt). 

junmyeon figured that the man might be one of them but sehun insisted that they could be mistaken and accidentally expose their identities, but junmyeon, being junmyeon, didn't listen and ask jongin to take him to arizona to find the man. 

minseok, as usual, did not utter a word and let them do their thing; junmyeon deciding on things and sehun contradicting it. 

three days passed and junmyeon and jongin still hasn’t returned from arizona, and in those three days the people in the house increased. there’s jongdae, who came back from kazakhstan, baekhyun from lyon, and yixing from china, instead of just him and sehun. minseok was cleaning the living room when junmyeon, jongin, and a tall man appeared at the door. “what took you guys so long?” he asked while hugging jongin.

“we have to make sure he has the abilities, plus he doesn't want to come unless we showed him what we can do.” junmyeon explained.

“you could've just left him there.” sehun interjected. “and risked him getting found? no thanks.” jongin replied.

“the kids are back by the way.” 

“sehun they’re older than you.” 

“they don’t seem to act that way.”

minseok glanced at the man who still hasn’t left the front door and motioned for him to come inside, but when he took a step forward, minseok took  a step backward. _warm._

“i-i’m going back to my room.” minseok announced not taking his eyes off from the stranger. 

“hyung.” jongin called out but minseok already walked back, junmyeon, who noticed the elder’s anxiousness, followed him.

“minseok-hyung, what’s wrong?” he asked once he closed the door.

“he’s fire myeon. i  don’t think i can stay too close to him, i-i have to go back to berlin.” 

“hyung, that’s not a good idea. they already know you were there, and if they found out you’re back you’re gonna get killed.” he’s right. he can’t go back there, it’s too risky. 

“you don’t have to be close to chanyeol, okay? you can eat your breakfast or dinner at different times just so you won’t have to be near him.” he added.

minseok nodded, ‘ _i just need to ignore him until things have cool down and i can come back to berlin.’_

+++

“kyungsoo! you’re back!” jongdae screamed. after being away from him for months he finally get to see the person he wanted to hold the most. 

“you didn’t seem to miss me that much huh, jongdae-yah?” kyungsoo smiled. 

“shut up! you were the one who decided to stay in colorado instead of coming with me in almaty!”

“fine, i get it. now come here you probably need to discharge for having so much energy in the morning.” he rolled his eyes even though he opened his arms wide. 

jongdae didn’t waste a second to get inside the younger’s hug and release all the energy he has, he missed him more than anyone since kyungsoo is the only person he can touch without worrying if he will electrocute the other. 

they saw minseok smiling from the hallway when they part, “welcome back, kyungsoo-yah.” 

“hyung, it’s good to be back.” kyungsoo hugged the elder not minding he’s cold as fuck every morning. “i heard there’s a new guy.” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“yeah, there is, and his ability is fire.”  

“are you ok?”

“i’m fine, i haven’t really talked to him that much. he rooms with jongdae at the end of the hall while me and junmyeon stays the farthest from them, so i don’t really interact with him much.”

since most of the kids are back, junmyeon insisted on switching rooms so they could be all comfortable. hence, junmyeon and jongdae both stayed at the opposite ends of the house, just so they could avoid disasters. junmyeon chose minseok as his roommate and jongdae chose chanyeol, in the end they all decided to separate the incompatible ones and put the compatible ones together.

“you would probably stay with them since you have to discharge jongdae every morning.” he changed the topic. 

“i know, it’s going to be a real pain in the ass.” he groaned. jongdae gasped from the back, “excuse me sir, but just because i haven’t seen you in months doesn’t mean i have to rely on you once your back. i can discharge myself very well to be honest.”

kyungsoo hummed, “alright i guess i will be rooming with sehun and jongin.”

jongdae opened his mouth, “unbelievable.” 

minseok laughed but it cut short when the room felt warm, too warm. 

he saw chanyeol entered the living room yawning while rubbing his eyes. minseok’s eyes widened when the taller stand next to him asking, “who’s this?” 

jongdae’s eyes also widened and pulled chanyeol’s arm placing him next to kyungsoo. 

“chanyeol, this is kyungsoo. soo, this is chanyeol, the new guy.” 

 “nice to meet you.” he offered his hand. 

chanyeol just stared at kyungsoo’s hand before hesitantly shook it. 

“i’m going to make you guys some breakfast.” minseok left the room and went to the kitchen. he took a deep breath, relief that he’s away from the warmth of the room. but the coldness in the air was abruptly replaced with heat, and he felt a warm presence next to him once again. he moved farther to the side to keep the cold aura he has, “what are you doing?” he asked.

“i want to help.” the taller smiled sheepishly. 

“it’s fine. i can do it alone.” minseok dismissed.

“but i want to help.” 

“i don’t need your help!” he cried out.

“oh, o-okay. sorry.” chanyeol looked down with shame and left the room without a word.

minseok was short of breath and sank down the floor. _i must’ve been too rude._

+++

the tension was suffocating and minseok was sure the other boys felt it at dinner. much to minseok’s dismay, junmyeon persisted on having a dinner with everyone since they’re all here, because of that, here he is being unusually quiet while listening to baekhyun’s stories about how he managed to shut off all the lights in lyon.

“did something happened earlier?” junmyeon asked him while washing his face. 

“nothing.”

“the two of you were awkward at dinner though, normally, there wouldn’t be any heebie-jeebies between the two of you.” 

_heebie-jeebies?_

“he asked for helped at breakfast but i kinda yelled at him when i told him i don’t need his help.” he revealed.

“it’s none of my business to tell you this but hyung, he faced rejection his whole life. that’s why it took time before we get him to come with us.”

“what?”

“i don’t know his whole story but that is just what he told us.” 

minseok lied on his bed staring at the ceiling, pondering about what junmyeon said; _‘he faced rejection his whole life.’_

he got up from his bed and went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, he still drinks the same old coffee lu han had taught him from years before. _lu han, i wonder how he’s doing right now._

he’s too deep into his thoughts that he never noticed that chanyeol had walked in the kitchen with a surprise look on his face. “minseok ssi, why are you still awake?” 

“s _cheisse!_ ” he jumped. 

“i’m sorry i didn’t mean to scare you.” the younger apologised.

minseok stood up from his chair and moved farther from the man. “it’s okay.” he reassured the other, he grabbed his coffee preparing to leave when chanyeol asked him, “a-are you scared of me?”

minseok couldn't helped but be surprised to what chanyeol had said. “i’m not scared of you, i-it’s just…” he trailed off. chanyeol, even though he’s the tallest of the group, looked so small at this moment. _‘he faced rejection his whole life.’_

“we’re incompatible you know, you’re fire and i’m ice. we can’t be put in the same room.” 

“but junmyeon hyung is fine, and his ability is water.”

“junmyeon can’t stay in the same room with jongdae without making the other feel charged. whenever he’s near you he feels lethargic.” 

“i-i dont feel anything though.” chanyeol said.

“i’m pretty sure you do. why do you insist on being close to me by the way?” minseok asked.

“i just don’t want any awkwardness between me and you guys. all of you seems to know each other well, i felt like an outsider whenever i don’t get an inside joke.” the younger explained. 

minseok stared at him, wondering whether he will succumb to this kid’s wants. “fine. i’ll try to talk to you or something, just don’t come too close.” he sighed.

chanyeol smiled widely, “thank you, minseok ssi.”

“you can call me hyung.” 

“o-ok, minseok hyung.” his face flushed.

minseok can’t helped the smile tugging at his lips when he heard the taller called him hyung, it reminded him of the time when sehun called him hyung for the first time. 12-year-old sehun stood in front of him during his break, declaring minseok as his ‘new older brother’ because “junmyeon hyung doesn't want to buy me tteokbokki after school!” 

+++

two weeks has passed since their ‘agreement’ and minseok felt nothing has changed between them, they talked a few times but it was nothing more than ‘can you pass me that?’ or ‘ i’m going out’. and in that two weeks he found out a few about the younger, he’s loud whenever he’s comfortable, he’s too messy, he’s loud, he’s energetic, and he’s loud. ‘we’re too different, that kind of friendship will not work.’ he thought, but it was not until the 13th day that he started to think that being opposites might be a good thing.

“hyung! hyung! wake up!!!” sehun was shaking minseok awake. 

“hun-ah… what’s going on?” minseok asked groggily.

“there’s a fire in chanyeol hyung and jongdae hyung’s room!!” sehun cried.

“junmyeon can handle it…” he pushed sehun away.

“apparently, he can’t cause it’s too big! wake up, chanyeol hyung is on fire too!!” sehun pulled minseok up.

“alright!” minseok stood up and walked out of the room, the hallway is too bright and the others are hiding at the other end of the hall, away from the fire.

“junmyeon-ah!” he called out.

“hyung! can you help me? i tried containing his fire but it’s not working unless we freeze it.” 

“got it. go to the others and try to calm sehun down.” 

minseok walked inside the room and saw fire everywhere, it’s a miracle that the fire is not spreading outside the room. he put his hand on the dresser near him that was on fire, in an instant, the fire disappeared but came back just as fast as it went out.

‘this wont do, i have to cool chanyeol himself.’ he thought.

he looked over and the said man who was on fire and shaking in his bed, ‘his having a nightmare.’ it’s not uncommon for their powers to be out of control once in a while, when but it happens when they are really angry or having a nightmare. since chanyeol was asleep and rarely gets angry, minseok chose the latter.

“chanyeol-ah.” he called out.

he tried putting his hand out to try and freeze it but the heat was just too much, it almost melted the ice inside him. he went out for a bit and walked straight into the kitchen, ignoring the worried glances from the others. he opened the freezer and looked for an ice, when he saw one, he held it and put it near his body. the coolness of the ice calmed him down and restored the coldness inside him. 

fortunately, the fire hasn’t changed and it hasn’t creeped out of the room. even though it’s a wild fire, it almost seems like chanyeol is still keeping it under control and not making it spread.

he tried to reach out for the second time but he was too overwhelmed with the warmth, it started making him lightheaded. he was thinking of hugging the younger to cool him down but the other part of him screams no, first, they’re not that close. if it was the others he would have done that first, but this is chanyeol, the kid who was lost and who just wanted to help. but he’s scared. he has never met someone who has fire as an ability, the closest thing was jongdae and baekhyun, but they were never too hot for him. 

_‘i have to… don’t i? fine…’_

he took a deep breath and let his mind be calm, ‘forget about the consequences, just make the fire stop.’

minseok rushed to chanyeol and laid on top of him, hugging the taller with everything he can. their clothes got burnt and now it’s skin on skin, warm and cold, fire to ice. 

the fire around the room is starting to disappear and chanyeol unconsciously held minseok back, the older has his eyes closed and focused on hugging the younger. 

before they knew the fire is gone and chanyeol is staring at minseok.

“are you ok?” junmyeon asked the older with worry.

“i’m okay, it seems like he can’t burn me at all.” he joked weakly.

“good. thanks hyung.” 

“it’s fine, this is the first time we’ve done this huh?” he smiled.

“yeah, it’s mostly jongdae getting out of control but we only need kyungsoo for that.”

back when they all just met, kyungsoo kept a distance to himself and mostly stayed at the side. he only talks to minseok and junmyeon and ignores the others. but one day, jongdae got lost control of his powers from the pressure of his parents. junmyeon tried to help but he knew it would only make things worse, so kyungsoo stepped in and asked if he could do it. they didn’t hesitate and let kyungsoo do his thing, he walked to jongdae and held the other. due to his ability he can withstand jongdae’s electric charges, and after that jongdae started relying on kyungsoo. it was not a surprise for them when they showed up with their hands linked together, declaring “we’re together… just so you guys know.”

“now we need you to keep chanyeol in check.” junmyeon added.

“what?” he scrunched his eyebrows. _no_.

“it’s not all the time hyung please.”

“why can't you do it?” he groaned.

“it seems like i’m not too powerful for his fire. he needs ice right away and not water.” junmyeon explained and walked out of the room leaving him with chanyeol.

“i’m sorry about earlier hyung, i didn’t know it was going to happen.” chanyeol explained on his bed.

“it’s fine, it was an accident. it happens to us too.” he reassured the other.

“so… uh… did you had a nightmare?” he tried asking.

“nightmare eh? it would’ve been better if it was like that.” he chuckled slightly.

“it was more of a bad memory, i… i killed my own family.” chanyeol added.

minseok’s eyes widen at the sudden revelation, “you don't have to tell me.”

“i want to… i have to get it out of my head.” 

“okay, go ahead.” he took chanyeol’s wrist and pulled him closer on his side. _‘he’s not warm right now.’_

“i was 12 when my ability started to appear, it was not that extreme at first. its just the book i'm holding suddenly caught on fire, things like that. but it did get worse over time, like my bed unexpectedly bursting into flames. my parents thought i was the devil you know, they thought satan took over me cause i never listened to them. they tried to take me to the priest but they never found any symptoms that i was possessed. so after that my family tried kicking me out of our house, ‘you don’t deserve to stay with us! you’re a demon!’ it hurt a lot hearing them say that, i was too upset and angry that my ability got out of control and it burned our house down where my parents were still inside.” chanyeol looked like he’s in a daze, he turned to look at minseok and saw the sadness in the older’s eyes.

“you don’t deserve to be treated like that, you’re not a demon. you’re too nice and soft.” minseok sniffled.

“soft is not a word to describe me hyung.” he smiled sadly.

“you’re not the only one who experienced that though, almost everyone here still has their parents except me and kyungsoo. i didn’t exactly killed them but i…” he trailed off.

“i froze them, they tried hurting my little sister. then i got really angry and i froze them, so they can’t lay a hand on her again. they were never nice on me, but it doesn’t really bother me though. my little sister was the one that kept me going, she was a sweetheart and an angel. but after what happened i had no choice i have to leave my sister somewhere since i can’t take care of her, what can a 13 year-old boy can do huh? so i let her outside an orphanage near our house, that’s the last time i saw her and i never knew what happened to her. i met junmyeon after that outside his dad’s company, he saw i can endure the cold so he took me in and we became brothers since then.” he was thankful for junmyeon, and even though he lost his real family he gained a better one instead. junmyeon’s parents adopted him and cared for him since then.

“oh…”

“don’t forget you’re not the only one who’s suffering chanyeol-ah.” he comforted the younger.

“you were lucky to find another family hyung.” he grinned. “i was stuck on the streets for a few months and i got into some shady business growing up.” he continued.

“you were dressed nicely when you arrived though.” chanyeol showed up looking very dapper for someone who had just caused a forest fire. 

“i was modelling for a product that time and i asked if i could keep the clothes.” he scratched the back of his neck, cheeks look flushed.

minseok stared at him for a bit, it must’ve been hard for him. he was rejected by his parents and got into situations he wasn’t supposed to be in. 

chanyeol stared back at him, and they’ve been staring at each other for a few seconds when chanyeol’s hand bursted into flames. minseok instantly held his hands and cooled it for him, he must’ve grown a soft spot for the other.

they spend the night talking and minseok realised that maybe chanyeol being different from him is not too bad, maybe he was scared of changes and grew accustomed of everything around him being the same. the things that chanyeol talked about got minseok interested that he doesn’t felt tired at all, the younger was leaning on his shoulder while talking and their hands intertwined (just in case it burst again). 

+++

_epilogue_

“junmyeon hyung!!” chanyeol screamed frantically. 

“what? what is going on?” junmyeon burst the door.

“minseok hyung is trapped on an ice block and it’s too cold in our room!!”

the ice block was too thick it took chanyeol 8 hours to melt.

“what the hell was that hyung?” he asked the older.

“nothing…” it might be the cold or something but minseok’s cheeks were red.

“tell me!” the younger pushed.

“it’s nothing!” of course he’s not going to tell the other he had a ‘weird’ dream about him. nope. no.

but chanyeol didn’t gave up and was determined to know the reason why the older encased himself on a thick block of ice, and it took him 3 days to crack minseok. he was a blushing mess when he found out though.

they shared a kiss after but did not ended up together, because according to minseok: “it’s too fast you dumbass!”

but of course it will only take 3 days for chanyeol to crack minseok. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite xiuyeol angst subject (?) i mean come on, fire and ice?? fuck yeah! i got the title from got (my favorite show) and yes i do ship chensoo and baekxing too. and lastly, fuck i've wanted to put a luhan reference here (to feed my xiuhan heart), skin to skin is my favorite song of his! au revoir!


	5. mom's little monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween! (especially to yeol's expensive ass ironman costume)

 

_(?) kimbros ; halloween special ; comedy_

* * *

“hyung!! hurry up, hunnie is already waiting for me!!”

“jonginnie calm down! your costume is not even fixed yet.” minseok tried his hardest to calm his little brother down.

“hyunggg, baekhyunnie is already outside. let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!!” jongdae screamed his heart out.

minseok sighed and quickly fixed jongin’s costume, he loves his little brothers and all but they can be a handful sometimes (especially if they’re together with their friends).

he was suppose to meet up with his boyfriend today and spend halloween in his room watching horror movies, but junmyeon has to go out first and leave him with their brothers.

“jongdae-yah, do you have your basket already?” he asked.

“yes i have it! can we please leave now? we might run out of candies!” jongdae whined.

“mingseok-hyung, can you carry me?” jongin tugged at his legs.

“jonginnie, i thought you’re a big boy now eh? you told hyung you don’t want me to carry you around anymore.” minseok raised his brows. (when jongin turned 3 he told his older brothers they can’t carry him around because:  _“i’m 3 now hyung! i’m a grandfather.”)_

“but i’m sleepy.” he pouted.

“nini, you just woke up.”

“oh.”

“kim jadong!!!!!” they suddenly heard a loud shriek.

“byun hyun!!” his little brother screamed back.

_oh god._

byun baekhyun has appeared. this kid is like a total of 5 children, he’s very mischievous and loud. he also tries to tell minseok all the time that he loves him and that minseok is his husband.

jongdae tends to become even more louder than he is whenever he’s with baekhyun.

“wow! you look really cool!” jongdae stared at baekhyun’s costume in awe.

baekhyun is sporting a fancy-ass looking ironman costume, while jongdae is wearing a spiderman costume

“don’t i? you look cool too! where did you get that costume?”

“we got it on ebay!”

baekhyun glanced at minseok and frowned when he saw him not wearing a costume.

“hyung, what are you supposed to be?”

“a babysitter.”

“yah! oh sehun calm down!” an familiar voice cried.

“ge, nini’s waiting for me!”

jongin perked up from minseok’s shoulder when he heard his bestfriend’s voice from afar.

“hunnie over here!!” jongin waved his arms.

“i’m coming nini!” sehun ran across the street.

minseok set his baby brother down to let him reunite with his bestfriend.

“i can’t believe this, they saw each other this morning. why are they acting as if they haven’t seen each other for years.” han sighed.

“tell me about it, i have to deal with baekhyun and jongdae screaming at each other.” minseok shook his head.

“they look cute though.” he added.

they do look cute, sehun is wearing a wolf costume while jongin is wearing a bear costume. they look like they’re going on many adventures when they’re next to each other.

“why are you here? i thought you have a date with chanyeol?” han asked.

“i do have a date with him, but junmyeon has ‘somewhere to be’ and left early.” he air quoted.

“he probably just don’t want to take care of these two.”

“exactly, some kind of brother he is.” minseok grumbled.

“well at least i’m not suffering alone.” he sighed in relief.

“fuck you.” minseok told his best friend.

+++

 **yeol** 8:04pm

_hyung where r u?_

_we’re supposed to watch a movie rmbr?_

 

 **my minseokkie-hyung ❤️❤️❤️** 8:04pm

_im on demons duty_

 

 **yeol** 8:05pm

_r u babysittin d boys again?_

 

 **my minseokkie-hyung** ❤️❤️❤️ 8:05pm

_yeh_

_junmyeon betrayed me_

 

 **yeol** 8:05pm

_r u trick or treating then???_

 

 **my minseokkie-hyung** ❤️❤️❤️ 8:06pm

_yeh_

_yeol_

_wru_

_pls dont betray me too_

 

 **yeol** 8:27pm

_sorry hyung i was lookin for a costume_

_where y’alls at??_

 

 **my minseokkie-hyung** ❤️❤️❤️ 8:28pm

_we’re on our way to yx’s place_

 

 **yeol** 8:28pm

_wit d kids?_

 

 **my minseokkie-hyung** ❤️❤️❤️ 8:28pm

_wit d kids._

 

 **yeol** 8:29pm

_alryt,,, see u there_

_lov u_

_i said lov u_

_minseok hyung i love you_

 

 **my minseokkie-hyung** ❤️❤️❤️ 8:32pm

_sorry jongin tripped_

_love u too ❤️_

+++

"minseok, are you sure we can bring the kids at the party?" han asked his bestfriend.

"it's fine, plus i'm pretty sure junmyeon's going to be there. i can just dump the demons on him and run away with chanyeol." minseok chuckled, lu han just stared at his bestfriend with a frown, 'what the fuck is wrong with this family?'

they arrived at the party and so far it's looking normal. but of course, it's yixing's party, his parties tend to be a get-together of their circle of friends, namely: minseok, han, junmyeon, yi fan, yixing, and chanyeol.

the guys were already there except for chanyeol, and minseok noticed that there are 2 kids in the middle of the room counting their candies.

he squinted his eyes and saw kyungsoo, the kid who chanyeol always babysit. 'what the heck is he doing here?' he looked at the other kid and saw it was zitao, yi fan's 4 year old cousin.

"good thing we're not the only ones who brought kids." han chuckled beside him.

minseok said nothing and walked to junmyeon, who's enjoying a drink with yixing. "you fucking asshole." he punched his younger brother. "why did you left me with them?" he added.

he heard a shriek behind him and jongdae suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the kid is trying to protect his big brother from his bigger brother. "hyung don't hurt junnie-hyung!"

"minnie why did you hit junnie?" jongin cried from behind. minseok quickly turned around and picked up jongin, "me and hyung are just joking, right myeon?" he glared at his brother. 

"y-yeah, just a silly joke from two older brothers." junmyeon smiled at his younger brothers.  _i fucked up, i should've not left hyung with the kids._

 

"it doesn't hurt?" jongdae asked. 

"nope. in fact, junmyeonnie hyung says he wants another one." minseok put jongin down and grabbed junmyeon's collar. "because of you, i missed a date with my boyfriend and now you're gonna miss one with yours too." 

"hyung, i don't have a boyfriend." junmyeon scrunched his brows.  

"what?"

"what?"

"aren't you together with yixing?"

"what?"

"stop saying what!" minseok cried.

"hyung, i'm dating joohyun."

"you're not gay?" he looked at his brother in disbelief. "you're fucking straight?"

"hyung, not everyone is gay." junmyeon calmed his older brother down.

"the fuck you mean not everyone is gay?"

"hyung there are people who likes the opposite sex okay? it's normal."

"it's not fucking normal! bitch i knew i was gay the moment i came out of mom's uterus."

"hyung, stop. you're having a meltdown."

"of course i'm having a fucking meltdown! i just found out my younger brother is fucking straight! fuck i need a dick to suck." minseok fanned himself.

"and that's my cue! let's go babe!" chanyeol suddenly appeared and grabbed his arm to drag him upstairs.

"what the fuck is wrong with this family?" han screamed.

+++

"sorry, i wasn't able to come to our date yeol." minseok apologized to his boyfriend.

"it's fine hyung." they're back downstairs and they're sitting next to each other on yixing's long-ass couch.

"it's still early though, we can still go to my place to watch horror movies." chanyeol added.

"yeah, that would be great." minseok kissed chanyeol's cheek. "i love you." 

"i love you too." chanyeol smiled.

"but hyung, what about your brothers?" 

minseok rolled his eyes. "fine, let's take them with us." he smirked.

chanyeol's eyes widen. "no way." 

"yes way." 

 

"AAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!" junmyeon screamed loudly.

the kids are all screaming, even lu han is screaming. everyone is screaming.

except for two people, the first one is laughing out loud while the other one is staring at his boyfriend with fear. 'what the fuck is wrong with this family?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to have a chapter with kimbros and xiuyeol hehe;;; there's just a speck of xiuyeol in this but the next one is just xiuyeol so...


	6. kiss the hell out of me pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basorexia (n)  
> → the overwhelming desire to kiss 

 

_different types of kisses_

* * *

 

  * **_post break up kiss_**



‘it can’t be that bad…’ minseok frowned.

it’s been a while since minseok has seen the guys, he knows that chanyeol still hangs out with them since they both belong on the same circle of friends. but he tries to find excuses to decline the invitations, but it’s’ not like he ran out of alibi today. it’s just that, junmyeon is getting married and he has to be there. not only they were really close but they’re also cousins. 

he’s not surprised to see chanyeol at the reception looking good as ever, it has been 2 years since they’ve broken up and chanyeol still looks like the first time he saw him. he thought he has already moved on but unfortunately, that was not the case. his heart still beats faster for the younger and he wants to go home right now because it was not supposed to happen. 

he drank a few and went out to the garden to cool himself, he was spacing out for a while but not until a voice suddenly spoke that got him jumping from his place.

“hyung?” chanyeol’s here and fuck he looks so hot. it might be the alcohol or the presence of his ex, but fuck, it got him lightheaded.

“hey yeol.” he greeted.

“wow, it’s been a while huh?” 

“yeah… 2 years.” 

“since when you were back?” the taller asked.

“oh, um… 3 months ago.” he answered.

there had been an awkward silence after that and minseok could not take the tension anymore. _fuck it, i’ll blame it on the alcohol._

he walked up to the the younger and kissed the heck out of him.

 

  * **early morning kiss**



‘fuck, i should’ve closed the blinds last night.’ chanyeol thought.

even though he and minseok stayed up late last night taking care of the baby, he still forgot to close the blinds and now the sun is glaring at his face. 

he rolled to his side trying to sleep some more but it was cut short when he felt a soft kiss on his jaw, he opened one eye and saw minseok tucked under his chin. it’s a soft wake up call he could get use to.

“morning, yeol.” minseok greeted him half asleep, voice raspy due to waking up.

“morning.” he puckered his lips waiting for a kiss, but a hand shoved his face along with a whine, “morning breath dumbass.”

“can i have a kiss after we brushed our teeth?” he pouted.

minseok pondered for a bit and eventually gave in, “fine. but you’ll wake minyoung up ok?” 

“ok.”

chanyeol got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom for his long-awaited kiss. (“it has only been 5 hours since i last kissed you yeol.”)

 

  * **_hesitant kiss_**



‘fuck, i don’t want to do this anymore.’ 

minseok was staying up late writing his damn research proposal. he knew it was a mistake to choose the hardest part but, being the competitive person he is, he still picked it (“i want to challenge myself.” “shut the fuck up, hyung.”). 

he looked at chanyeol who’s also busy reviewing for his upcoming midterms, “hey. wanna go rest for a bit?” he called the younger.

chanyeol looked up from his readings with his eyebrows scrunched, “are you sure hyung? isn’t that due in like 4 days?” he asked.

“yeah. but i can feel my brain bleeding already, i think that’s a sign to stop this for a while.” he answered.

“sure, what do you want to do?”

“i don’t know, just talk i guess?”

he stood up from his desk, walked to their mini fridge and took 2 soju bottles. he passed one to the other and sat on his bed.

“what are you reading by the way?”

“public administration theories.” 

“sounds boring.” he stood up from his bed and moved to chanyeol’s bed where they're sitting next to each other.

“it’s not boring. it’s complicated, yes, but not boring.”

“tell me about it then.” 

“then you’ll get bored.” the younger whined.

“i thought you said it’s not boring?” he teased.

“that’s my point of view! for me it’s not boring but i know for sure, you’ll get bored.”

“ok, ok.” he chuckled.

they have been staring at each other for quite some time so silence creeped over them.

chanyeol inched his face closer and minseok followed, it might be a spur of the moment or something but it felt right.

their lips are now brushing against each other, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.  

 

  * **_in the moment kiss_**



“god, do you even listen?!”

“jinwoo saw it with his own two eyes chanyeol! there’s a fucking witness already!”

“are you fucking serious?! why do you fucking believe him?! i'm your boyfriend minseok! you should listen to me! i fucking–” 

“hate you!”

minseok was breathing heavily and chanyeol has fire on his eyes from anger.

he was suspecting chanyeol of cheating, and if it weren’t for the multiple evidences he wouldn’t even be thinking about it. but fuck, one of his good friends called him saying he saw chanyeol with another woman, he knows it’s probably just for work but it has happened before, not with chanyeol, but from someone else. 

“i knew i shouldn’t have forced you to be with me, you probably felt sorry for me that’s why you agreed to date me.” he said softly, tears brimming his eyes.

“you’re not even gay chanyeol, you shouldn’t have said yes.” he added. he’s so close to sobbing and his knees felt weak.

“i should have not went to that stupid concert! i should have not agreed to baekhyun’s pleadings! i should–“

chanyeol’s lips were hot against his and it felt too good to stop, he tried to push him away but he can’t. he gave up and kissed his boyfriend back.

 _‘you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss.’_ chanyeol will say when minseok will ask him why the sudden kiss.

 

  * **_can’t let go yet kiss_**



‘fuck, fuck, fuck, im late…’

“don’t forget your coffee, yeol.” minseok called out.

“ok hyung!” chanyeol is hopping around the living room trying to put his shoes on.

“here ya go!” minseok gave him his coffee.

“thanks hyung! i’ll be back before dinner.” chanyeol kissed him on the lips.

he pulled out quickly and ran to the door but stopped when he heard minseok followed him.

he turned around hurriedly and kissed his boyfriend again, “i love you!”

“i love you too!” minseok pulled him for another kiss.

“hyung, we could go on for hours and i won’t be able to go if you don’t pull away.” he murmured.

“right, sorry. drive safe!” minseok finally let him go.

 

  * **_empty kiss_**



‘i don’t think this is still working out.’

minseok noticed that whenever chanyeol comes home late, he would smell like someone else.

“hey, welcome back.” he greeted the younger who just went inside their room.

“huh? uh… yeah. i’m back.” chanyeol blinked.

“how was work?” minseok asked.

“it’s tiring, but fine.” _he look distracted._  

“really?”

“yeah. by the way, we have a trip coming up. they want us to be in singapore for a summit.” 

“again? didn’t you attended one last month?”

“yeah… you know we can’t say no.”

“ok, i guess. anyways, do you want to hang out before you leave?” minseok smiled slightly.

“oh, i can’t hyung. we have to stay late to finish the agendas.” _oh._

“that’s a bummer. make sure you get a rest ok?” minseok walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

it’s been a while since i held him. 

“i love you.” he kissed the younger.

“yeah.”

the younger quickly let go of the hug and went straight to their walk-in closet, not bothering to look back at minseok.

the kiss is too bland, it doesn’t feel anything like it was used to. before, it felt like there was a fire inside minseok’s stomach, and he can feel the younger’s love. now, he doesn’t even know, it’s like no one even cares anymore.

 

  * **_unbreakable kiss_**



‘this is a mistake…’

“i can’t believe sehun fucking stood me up.” chanyeol groaned.

 “sorry yeol, he has tons of projects that was suddenly announced.” minseok apologized on behalf of his boyfriend.

“we’ve been planning this for months, hyung!” the younger whined.

“i know, i was there whenever you guys talk about it.” he rolled his eyes.

“what am i going to do? we can’t refund the tickets.” 

“i can go with you…” the older offered.

“are you sure hyung?”

“yeah, i have no plans.” minseok graduated already last semester, leaving behind his younger friends to drown themselves in school works and theses.

“thanks hyung!” chanyeol beamed.

“i still can’t believe i’m going to see coldplay live! they rarely tour asia but now they’re coming to korea!! should i buy a new shirt? i wonder if i’ll be able to see chris martin properly, i should’ve bought the ones right in front of the stage!” he rambled.

“so what time is the concert?” 

“it starts at 7pm but we have to be there at 10 in the morning.”

“what? i’m not waiting in the lines for 9 hours chanyeol.”

“we have to be early hyung!”

“chanyeol, you have reserved seats. no one is going to sit there! we’ll be there at 4.”

"fine." chanyeol pouted. "i'll pick you up by 2:30."

 

"hyung!! they're gonna sing my favorite song next!!" chanyeol screamed in minseok's ears slightly shaking the elder in excitement.

_'cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
i'm gonna give you my heart..._

_'cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
i think i saw you..._

_'cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
such a heavenly view  
you're such a heavenly view...

minseok is smiling while staring at chris martin on the big screen, trying to understand what the singer was singing, not noticing that his tall friend is also staring, but not at the singer but at his bestfriend's boyfriend. 

_'heavenly view...'_

"hyung, thanks for coming with me." chanyeol smiled shyly.

"it's nothing, yeol. it was fun, plus the only concert i attended was tvxq's so this was pretty new to me. i can't understand what he was saying though." minseok pouted. "i'm gonna search a translation of your favorite song! you really seem to like it so i want to know what it means." he chuckled.

' _please don't.'_

"thanks for the ride chanyeol." he thanked the younger.

he fixed his jacket and opened the car door, ready to go out of the car. but was stopped abruptly by chanyeol's hand in his arm. 

"is there something wrong chanyeol?"

the younger pulled minseok's arm and put his free hand in the older's cheek, kissing him right on the lips. 

minseok was frozen but quickly kissed the other back. 

_sehun._

he pulled away slightly, lips brushing against each other and staring into each other's eyes.

"i have sehun, yeol." the older whispered in chanyeol's lips.

"i know."

"this is wrong."

"i know."

"i don't want to stop."

"me too."

as if someone pushed their faces forward, their lips meet once again.

 

  * **_breathtaking kiss_**



"spin! spin! spin!"

"alright! alright! dumb fucks." minseok muttered.

minseok now regret he came to this stupid party, there's only 12 of them but it feels like there's a hundred.

the boys are playing spin the bottle as suggested (read: forced) by baekhyun and jongdae, he was just watching in the sides when lu han forced him to join. ("don't be such a grandpa, min!")

and so far, the bottle hasn't landed on him. but it's his turn now. _great._

"before you spin that bottle hyung, we want to ask you something!" baekhyun stood up, attempting to imitate an mc.

"is there anybody you want to kiss?" he held out his fist, pretending it's a mic. "no one. you guys kiss like dogs." minseok said with a poker face.

there was a collective gasp.

"hyung take that back! we know you're the best kisser here, but please don't say we kiss like dogs!" jongdae whined.

"that's true, he is the best." sehun said proudly.

"what do you mean, 'he's the best kisser'?" jongin asked.

"wait, you never kissed him?" lu han furrowed his brows.

"he's my cousin!" 

"oh."

"oh!" 

"please leave jongin alone." minseok shielded jongin with his arms. "and let's just finish this, it doesn't matter whether or not i kissed all of you." he added.

minseok turned the bottle with ease, not minding who it will land to.

after a few seconds, the bottle finally stopped spinning and it pointed to chanyeol.

"oh come on! why didn't it landed on me!" baekhyun whined.

"stop being a drama queen baek, you kiss most of the time, but i haven't kissed minseok hyung yet." chanyeol rolled his eyes.

minseok stood up and went to the center and chanyeol quietly followed.

"so, i haven't kissed you huh?" he teased.

"yeah, you're always making out with sehunnie too, so i never really got the chance."

the older chuckled slightly and despite being shorter, he pulled chanyeol's waist and brought him closer.

"well, now's your chance." he whispered before giving chanyeol an open mouth kiss.

he isn't inexperienced, but he hasn't kissed a lot of people in his life. 

but fuck, this is best kiss chanyeol ever had and will ever have. the older knows he's in control and he make sure the taller knows it too, he's tongue knows how to move and it's the hottest thing chanyeol ever tasted.

the kiss lasted for a few more minutes (not like he is counting), and the elder pulled away slightly. he gave the younger a peck before going back to his place, leaving chanyeol in the middle, his eyes closed with mouth wide open as if he's trying to let his mind process what happened. 

 

  * **_distracting kiss_**



_'get ready for the next battle...'_

"alright hyung, the score is 3-3. this is the tiebreaker, and if i win, you will top." 

"if i win, you will top." minseok smirked.

"oh, we will see about that, i will be getting the dick tonight~" he sang.

' _fear the wrath of god!'_

"let's go jin!!" chanyeol cheered.

_'i've been waiting for this day.'_

"bob's gonna take you down, park chanyeol!"

the two are celebrating the end of finals by playing with tekken and making bets on who gets to top for the night. 

"fuck!" chanyeol cursed. 

minseok laughed loudly.

"i'm getting the dick tonight!!" he whooped.

'not on my watch.'

chanyeol quickly kissed the other's temple while moving his fingers on his controller, trying to distract the older from using advance combos. 

he was pushed away by minseok's hand but it didn't stopped him. he moved again and kissed his ears and his cheeks.

_'you're a joke.'_

"no!!" the older wailed. "you distracted me, you dumb fuck!"

"yeah!! i'll be getting some dick tonight!!" the younger stood up and danced.

minseok tried to be mad at him, but he was too adorable so he pulled the taller down and brought his face close. 

"now you have to kiss me on the lips as punishment for distracting me with kisses."

"that's not a punishment."

"just kiss me, idiot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellO! hope you enjoy this chapter, cos i had a lot of fun writing it! ahhhh xiuyeol really messes me up!! their moments in mma and mama are so cute ㅠㅠㅠ plus, i don't really know whether this story is in the same universe, cos at first i wanted it to be in different aus but due to lack of time i guess it just suddenly happened to be in the same universe.
> 
> anyways, i'll be going to korea next month and i have to prepare a lot of things like my visa and winter clothes (im from ph so i have to look for it >.<), so i think i can't plan the next chapter... also thesis will also start in january and will end in april so maybe there will be no updates, but i'll try to write from time to time so when we finished the thesis, i can continue writing!! thank you again!!

**Author's Note:**

> pls give xiuyeol some more love,,,
> 
> aff link: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1220267/


End file.
